Antes Que A Noite Termine
by Mione Jackson
Summary: E se você ganhasse uma nova chance você saberia aproveita-lá? Um mesmo dia duas vezes e uma unica chance...


_Para uma melhor experiência eu recomendo vocês ouvirem a Música Far Away do Nickelback._

**Antes que termine a noite**

**Sexta feira 18:00**

- Hermione cheguei.

- Você trouxe o que eu te pedi?

- o que você me pediu?

- Eu não acredito que você esqueceu de novo Ronald.

- Por Merlin eu não lembrei ah mas também eu to muito cansado.

É só você que está cansado né Ronald? Só você que trabalha nessa casa!

- Ah porque você mesma não foi no Beco diagonal e comprou os pergaminhos afinal você chega primeiro que eu.

- Ah deixe eu ver por que será que eu não pude passar no Beco pra comprar os pergaminhos? Ah! Deve ser porque eu vim direto pra casa pra preparar o seu jantar seu insensível, você nunca reconhece o que eu faço por você neh Ronald? Você acha que só você trabalha demais eu tenho uma novidade pra te contar, o mundo não gira somente ao seu redor, eu também trabalho eu tomo conta de todo um departamento eu tenho muitas responsabilidades mas mesmo assim eu não esqueço de você, não esqueço das minhas obrigações, eu te peço uma coisa tão simples e você não pode fazer pra mim porque esta cansado?

- Ah Hermione você reclama demais!

- Eu reclamo demais então a culpa é minha? De você nunca lembrar do que eu te peço? Você continua sendo o mesmo legume insensível de sempre Ronald tem coisas que não mudam nunca.

- Quer saber Hermione você tem razão eu sou mesmo um legume insensível então por que diabos você se casou comigo você podia ter casado com o Vitinho ele não é todo perfeitinho?

- Ah você não vai começar com esse seu ciúme de novo, o Vitor é meu amigo eu não vejo ele de outra forma eu sempre amei você seu tapado. Eu to cansada Ronald, cansada do seu ciúme cansada da sua falta de reconhecimento, as vezes só o amor não basta pense nisso, o jantar está pronto eu vou ir ao Beco comprar os pergaminhos eu tenho que terminar um trabalho pra reunião de amanha.

**Sexta feira 18:50**

Hermione saiu batendo a porta com violência entrou na garagem pegou a chave do carro saiu em rumo ao Beco Diagonal a noite estava chuvosa fria em Londres. Hermione e Ronald moravam numa casa de dois andares com um lindo jardim na frente num bairro Bruxo perto do centro de Londres.

" Eu exagerei com o Rony mas eu ando tão estressada ele pensa que é só ele que trabalha, porque ele ainda tem ciúmes do Vitor? Tem anos que não o vejo eu preciso me acalmar não posso aparatar assim é melhor eu ir de carro um passeio vai me ajudar assim eu esfrio a cabeça, eu nem perguntei ao Rony como foi o dia dele fui logo brigando com ele, será que vamos sempre ser assim sempre brigando por besteiras quando eu chegar vou me desculpar com ele, eu já deveria ter me acostumado com o jeito do Rony eu não posso mudar isso nele e se ele mudasse perderia a sua essência que eu tanto amo nele".

Hermione dirigia devagar não tinha pressa de chegar ao seu destino queria dar um tempo pro marido esfriar a cabeça e ela mesma precisava se acalmar nas últimas semanas o casal brigava com mais freqüência que o habitual sempre por coisas bobas e sem sentido, mas ate nas brigas podia tirar uma parte boa, a reconciliação sempre terminava em noites e mais noites de amor.

**Sexta feira 19:00**

Hermione ligou o radio do carro:

_A música mais votada da noite foi Far Away e ela toca durante todo esse bloco._

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_Esse tempo, esse lugar_

_Desperdícios, erros_

_Tanto tempo, Tão tarde_

_Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?_

_Apenas mais uma chance_

_Apenas mais um suspiro_

_Caso reste apenas um_

_Porque você sabe,_

_Você sabe, você sabe_

**Sexta feira 18:33**

Ronald viu a esposa sair batendo a porta com raiva viu o carro sair da garagem e desaparecer pelas grades do portão se sentiu mal estava cansado de brigar mas nas ultimas semanas Hermione se irritava por qualquer coisa mas isso não lhe dava direito de discutir com a mulher.

" _Parabéns Rony seu imbecil mais uma briga boba por sua causa, Hermione tem razão ela me pediu esses pergaminhos 2 vezes como eu pude esquecer e pior por que eu fui estragar a minha noite falando daquele búlgaro nojento."_

Ao ouvir o barulho do carro sumir sentiu que deveria ir atrás da esposa ela estava nervosa estava chovendo, ele não deveria ter deixado ela sair sozinha apesar dela ser melhor motorista que ele, foi pra garagem ligou o seu carro e foi atrás da esposa.

**Sexta feira 19:01**

Rony Ligou o rádio odiava as propagandas mas não estava com paciência de trocar de estação quando começou a tocar uma música ele prestou atenção a letra.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you__ anymore_

_Que eu te amo_

_Eu sempre te amei_

_E eu sinto sua falta_

_Estive tão longe por muito tempo_

_Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo_

_E você nunca irá embora_

_Paro de respirar se_

_Eu não te ver mais._

Avistou finalmente o carro da esposa ia começar a fazer uma curva acentuada a esquerda ela nunca ultrapassava os limites de velocidade sempre certinha, sempre brigava com ele quando ele corria um pouco a mais que o permitido.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_Cause you know,_

_You know, you know_

_De joelhos, eu pedirei_

_uma Última chance para uma última dança_

_Porque com você, eu resistiria_

_A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão_

_Eu daria tudo_

_Eu daria tudo por nós_

_eu daria qualquer coisa, mas não desistirei_

_Porque você sabe_

_você sabe, você sabe_

Hermione dirigia com cuidado a chuva não dava trégua diminuiu a velocidade pra fazer a curva a frente quando seus olhos de fecharam devido a luz do farol alto abriu os olhos novamente em frações de segundos só teve tempo de ver que um caminhão vinha na contra mão por puro reflexo virou todo o volante pra direção contraria desviou do caminhão mas não conseguiu manter a direção do carro que capotou.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_Que eu te amo_

_Eu sempre te amei_

_E eu sinto sua falta_

_Estive tão longe por muito tempo_

_Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo_

_E você nunca irá embora_

_Paro de respirar se_

_Eu não te ver mais_

Rony não soube como conseguiu desviar do caminhão não depois do que acabara de presenciar o carro da sua esposa desviando e perdendo a direção e capotando bem na sua frente.

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_Tão longe_

_Estive tão longe por muito tempo_

_Tão longe_

_Estive tão longe por muito tempo_

_Mas você sabe,você sabe,você sabe..._

Ronald correu até o carro destruído da esposa ela estava presa no meio das ferragens antes que alguém pudesse ver ele fez um feitiço tirando a do carro deitou a no chão varias pessoas apareceram alguém ligou pra emergência mas ele não percebeu nada disso só tinha olhos pra ela tão frágil em seus braços ele não percebeu mas a música ainda tocava no radio do carro destruído.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_Eu quis_

_Eu quis que você ficasse_

_Porque eu precisava_

_Porque eu preciso ouvir você dizer:_

_Eu te amo_

_Eu sempre te amei_

_E eu perdôo você _

_Por ficar tão longe por tanto tempo_

-Ro..Rony

- Psiu não fala nada eu to aqui com você.

- Ma.. Mas Como vo..você chegou aa..aqui?

- Quando você saiu eu sai atrás de você tudo isso é culpa minha Mione se eu não tivesse esquecido os pergaminhos você não teria saído e aquele louco do caminhão não teria causado isso.

- Na..Nada na na vida é por acaso Rony sempre existe algo maior por trás de pequenas coisas.

- Olha meu amor vai dar tudo certo o resgate está chegando você vai ficar bem.

- Eu to bem Rony eu não sinto nada, desculpa ter brigado com você eu te amo e eu sempre vou amar de onde quer que eu esteja, eu vou estar sempre com você.

- Eu que peço desculpas por não te compreender e não ser o marido que você merece mas eu prometo que eu vou mudar eu te amo tanto você só tem que continuar respirando faz isso por mim?

- Ela sorriu pro marido ela sentia que não podia prometer isso ela sabia que o tempo tinha acabado e só lhe restava aproveitar seus últimos minutos nos braços do seu grande e único amor, a voz dele lhe trazia paz ela ouvia o barulho das sirenes das pessoas ao redor mas não queria prestar atenção nisso se concentrou em apenas ouvir aquela voz que a acalmava também ouvia a mesma musica que tocava antes do acidente, a musica lhe pedia o mesmo que a voz doce do seu marido lhe falava naquele momento, _Continue respirando, segure-se em mim e nunca me solte_. A sua mente lógica ainda tentou raciocinar quanto tempo estava ali por que aquela musica insistia em entrar em seus ouvidos, mas foi sendo sugada pela escuridão já não sentia mais dor isso era um péssimo sinal, ela tinha lido uma vez que quando o trauma é grave o corpo desliga a dor, só o que ela sentia agora era sua vida escorrendo como a areia de um relógio. Fechou os olhos e não abriu mais.

_So keep breathing_

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Então continue respirando_

_Por que eu não estou te deixando mais_

_Acredite em mim, me abrace e nunca me deixe ir_

_Continue respirando_

_Por que eu não estou te deixando mais_

_Acredite em mim, segure-se em mim e nunca me solte_

_Continue respirando, segure-se em mim e nunca me solte_

_Continue respirando, segure-se em mim e nunca me solte._

**Sexta feira 19:37**

- Fizemos tudo o que era possível mas eles já chegaram aqui sem vida sinto muito.

- Espera tem algum engano você está falando de quem? Quem são eles eu vim com a minha esposa Hermione Weasley.

- Sim senhor isso mesmo eles eu me referia a sua esposa e ao filho que ela estava esperando sinto muito.

"Agora tudo fazia sentido por isso a Mione andava tão estressada esses dias isso não pode ser verdade por causa de uns pergaminhos eu perdi a minha família eu perdi tudo não isso não é justo isso não pode ser verdade não"

**Sexta feira 7:30**

- NÃAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- O Que foi Ronald que aconteceu?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

- Aaaah Ronald que susto o que você tem hoje hein?

- Mi..Mi Mione vo..você ta ta ta viva!

- Ronald Weasley você andou bebendo?

- Na Não, desculpa amor mas eu tive um sonho tão estranho parecia tão real.

- Ta Bom eu vou tomar banho que eu tenho muito trabalho hoje, você pode passar no Beco diagonal e comprar uns...

- Pergaminhos?

-É isso mesmo como você sabia?

- Aulas de adivinhação.

-Ah eu sempre achei essa matéria muito vaga. Eu também preciso de uns ingredientes pra uma poção vou escrever pra você.

Hermione saiu do quarto Rony ficou inquieto como podia estar vivendo tudo de novo ele sabia do pergaminho é claro que sabia ele estava vivendo o mesmo dia de novo.

" Como isso é possível será que eu to louco só tem um jeito de saber ontem ou hoje ou ah não sei o acidente foi sexta feira, se hoje for sexta então to vivendo tudo de novo ah que confuso"

- MIONE!

- Que foi Rony?

- Que dia é hoje?

- Dia 07.

- Dia da semana?

- Sexta porque?

- Por nada.

Rony reviveu o mesmo dia de novo exatamente igual mais uma coisa ele tinha que mudar ele não agüentaria perder o seu grande amor 2 vezes no mesmo dia, saiu do trabalho mais cedo passou no Beco diagonal comprou os pergaminhos e os ingredientes que a esposa pediu, chegou em casa Hermione ainda não tinha chegado começou a preparar o jantar quando a esposa chega.

- Você chegou cedo hoje Rony aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu que eu quero passar mais tempo com você, aconteceu que eu descobrir que eu não tenho sido um bom marido, sempre reclamando e não dando o valor que você merece, aconteceu que eu to cansado de brigar e eu não vou mais te sufocar com o meu ciúme, eu te amo tanto Mione tanto.

Hermione chorou ouvindo cada palavra de Rony.

- Eu também te amo tanto Rony, me desculpa mas esses dias eu ando um pouco estressada e acabo descontando em você.

Dessa vez ao invés de brigarem conversaram e se acertaram Rony abraçou a esposa e a beijou intensamente Hermione interrompeu o beijo uns minutos mais tarde.

- Você lembrou do que eu te pedi mais cedo?

- Claro que lembrei eu passei no Beco comprei os pergaminhos e os ingredientes pra poção que você pediu e também já comecei a fazer o jantar.

- Você cozinhando? Quem é você e o que fez com o meu marido Ronald Weasley?

- Eu descobri que só amor não é suficiente é preciso outras coisas na vida como compreensão, nos perdíamos muito tempo brigando agora vamos gastar esse tempo nos amando.

- Rony você tem certeza que está bem? Você não bateu a cabeça por ai não né?

- Eu nunca estive melhor amor. Vai tomar seu banho que eu vou arrumar a mesa.

- Ta bom eu vou, cadê os ingredientes que você trouxe?

- No seu escritório.

- Obrigado te amo meu amor.

- Assim como eu te amo.

**Sexta feira 19:01**

Hermione foi ao escritório pegou os ingredientes que faltavam pra fazer a poção que a 2 dias queria fazer, misturou tudo no caldeirão e esperou a poção mudar de cor se ficasse Rosa ou Azul ela confirmaria as suas suspeitas, enquanto esperava ligou o radio que ficava na estante com os livros.

_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_Cause you know,_

_You know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_Porque com você, eu resistiria_

_A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão_

_Eu daria tudo_

_Eu daria tudo por nós_

_eu daria qualquer coisa, mas não desistirei_

_Porque você sabe_

_você sabe, você sabe_

_Que eu te amo_

_Eu sempre te amei._

" Azul, Rosa ou cristalino qual vai ser?"

- Rosa?, Rosa! por Merlin Rosa!

- ROOOONY!

Ronald se assustou com o grito da esposa e correu ao escritório.

A primeira coisa que percebeu foi que tocava uma musica, mas não era uma musica ao acaso era a mesma musica de ontem de hoje do dia que se repetia, mas que agora esse dia não terminaria mais em tragédia o dia terminaria em vida e vida em dobro.

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_E eu sinto sua falta_

_Estive tão longe por muito tempo_

_Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo_

_E você nunca irá embora_

_Paro de respirar se_

_Eu não te ver mais._

- Você vai ser pai Rony!

Ronald nunca em toda sua vida se sentiu mais feliz ele teve uma segunda chance sua esposa estava viva e a sua filha também. Dessa vez ele faria tudo certo.

- Você ta.. Ta grávida? Esse com certeza é o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

A felicidade do casal era tanta que nem se lembraram do jantar do banho ou de mais nada ficaram ali mesmo no escritório se amando e planejando o futuro da mais nova integrante da família Granger Weasley.

Fim.

Fic inspirada na musica Far Away Nickelback e o filme Antes Que Termine o Dia

Comentários são sempre muito bem vindos.

Acompanhem a minha outra fic Reflexos do Passado.

Até a próxima Fic, Romione sempre porque eles são perfeitos.

Bjackson´s.


End file.
